


坏小孩

by sakuraam



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraam/pseuds/sakuraam





	坏小孩

灵超被人逼到角落里，三四个高年级的学长同时围着他，催促着要他把钱包交出来。

“我没有钱。”

灵超老实地说道。

这年头付钱都用微信支付宝了，谁兜里还会揣着现金啊！

学长似乎察觉到他眼神里的不屑，有一个直接上前揪了他的衣领子作势要打。

“他是我罩着的，你们谁敢动他？”

几个人几乎同时回头。为首说话的身形高挑，戴着副黑色墨镜，看不真切。他一边站着个高头大马，脖子上晃着大金链子，另一边染了白金发色，手臂上纹着刺青，看起来均不是善茬。

带头的一看苗头不对，装腔作势地说，“今天就算了，下回有你好看的！”

语毕一溜烟先跑了，后头几个跟得飞快。

木子洋摘下墨镜，露出双好看的丹凤眼。

“这就给吓跑了？”

灵超把地上的书包捡起来，拍了几下道，“谁让你多管闲事了？”

他的声音尚显稚嫩，语气倒是凶狠，跟只还没养熟的狼崽子似的。

木子洋极喜欢他这种桀骜不驯的样子，勾了他的肩膀说，“走！洋哥带你吃香的喝辣的去！”

 

木子洋是这坤音市的太子爷，家里面跟挖了金矿般发达。他老爸是别人的老大，他也学着他老爸的样子依样画葫芦，带着小一辈的人拉帮结派。

他这人，讲义气，够朋友，唯独打架次了点，但不妨碍别人跟着他，听他的话，尊敬地称呼他一声洋哥。

木子洋有两个极要好的兄弟，岳明辉和卜凡。他说这辈子他什么人都可以不信，但兄弟是最信得过的人，尤其是岳明辉。

岳明辉的老爸是木子洋老爸的手下，所以岳明辉很自然地成了木子洋的手下。他老爸说了，大哥是要拿命去护着的人，所以岳明辉什么事都冲在前头。

一个人，一旦和你有了过命的交情，那便自然和别人有了不同之处。心事，可以和他说。喝酒，也必须同他喝。谁对自己好，木子洋心里跟明镜似得亮堂。即使卜凡不跟在身边，那一定有岳明辉陪着，只要有岳明辉帮他，他便什么事都无需担心，无需害怕。他年纪比岳明辉小上几岁，与其说他是大哥，不如说是他一直在依赖着岳明辉。

收下灵超完全是个意外。木子洋觉得灵超好玩，长得像个极其漂亮的洋娃娃，个性却很是霸道。旁人都以为这样的小孩软弱可欺，总想着去找他的麻烦，可谁知一触了他的逆鳞，立刻被反咬一口，咬得鲜血淋漓再不敢去碰。

木子洋捏着灵超的下巴问，“小孩，你知不知道坏这个字怎么写？”

灵超掰开他的手，在他掌心上一笔一划。

他人长得漂亮，手指头也好看，挠得木子洋手心痒痒的。灵超比划完后，木子洋抓了他的手，反在他掌心里划了个好字。

灵超不解地抬头看他，他冲灵超眨眨眼说，“你是个好孩子。”

在灵超的世界里，所有人都很普通。学校的同学，教书的老师，小卖部的阿姨，超市的售货员，在这么多普通的人里，只有木子洋是特别的。只有他笑的时候自己才会变得特别开心。

因为灵超是太子帮里年纪最小的，上头几个哥哥都很宠他，他虽时常毒舌，几个人都不生气甚至还有意无意地放纵。

 

灵超总爱黏着木子洋，不管对方去哪儿他都会跟着，即便不带着他也会偷偷尾随。

“我们是去打架又不是去过家家，你老当我的跟屁虫干什么？”

“谁说我不会打架了？”

灵超掀起衣袖，露出一小截白嫩手臂来。

木子洋捏捏他的二头肌，“跟只小鸡仔的小细腿似的。”

灵超脾气倔，一下挂到木子洋身上不肯下来。木子洋佯装发火，当着卜凡和岳明辉的面揍了他的屁股。木子洋知道灵超自尊心强，怕是一时半会儿不肯轻易原谅自己，会赌气一阵子。可没想到，灵超又立刻缠了上来。

木子洋对他这种黏人的地方倒不觉得讨厌，或者说他喜欢这种被依赖的感觉，被需要也是件让人极舒坦的事。而且，小孩子任性的样子很可爱，叫人忍不住想亲亲那张苹果般新鲜的面孔。

他们四个人走在一起很是显眼，每次木子洋来学校找灵超总会引起骚动。

灵超虽然时不时会翘上几节课，但学校排名一直都在前十的位置。

木子洋摸着灵超的脑袋说，“看看小弟这圆润的后脑勺，聪明！”

他似乎觉得他哪里都好，当着自家兄弟的面就夸人，夸得岳明辉和卜凡都有些听不下去。仿佛灵超天生就十分稀罕，就该拿出来炫耀一番。

灵超在木子洋面前跟个未成年的孩童一般，要吃糖要耍赖，有时候不太讲道理，独占欲特别强。木子洋手下有几个看着不满，暗地里打灵超的小报告，反被木子洋训斥了一顿。这心里面愈加地不服，趁着灵超落单半道上堵了他，谁知没说上几句就动起手来。

哪知道这小孩跟不要命似的，眼神恶狠狠地就扑过去，像要把人给生吞了。

那几个手下没讨得什么便宜，灵超脸上也挂了彩。

刚开始还遮遮掩掩地不让木子洋发现，对方一早就察觉他不对劲，见他不肯明说，就主动问，“怎么，打架了？”

灵超见瞒不过去，只好一五一十地同他讲了。

木子洋最讨厌自己手下的人搞小动作，还是跟自家兄弟过不去，当即把那些不守规矩的踢了滚蛋。旁人虽羡慕灵超不过几月的功夫就爬上了木子洋心腹的位置，可也知道这看似娇气的小孩他们惹不起。木子洋拿他当宝贝一样疼着，哪还有人冒着太子爷头上动土的危险去惹灵超不痛快。

灵超坐在沙发上安静地看着木子洋。木子洋正在给他贴OK绷，OK绷还是卡通图案的，真不知是不是特地备了给自己用的。刚开始灵超还很嫌弃地拒绝，直到木子洋对他说：  
“乖，好小孩就该听话。”

他听了这般柔软的话语，只得妥协。

木子洋托了他的下巴左右看了看，说，“你这漂亮脸蛋可精贵着呢，以后别轻易受伤。”

这像是命令又像是嘱托。

因为木子洋靠得很近，灵超似乎连他的呼吸声都听得一清二楚。对方的鼻息喷在他的脸上，隐隐带了股清新的薄荷味道。但是，木子洋没有喷香水的习惯。

木子洋虽然是他们这一带的小混混，可身上闻起来干干净净的。

灵超贴上去亲了亲木子洋的嘴。亲完后砸吧了一下，喃喃道：  
“我以为是甜的。”

惹来木子洋的哈哈大笑。

“你这傻瓜，谁跟你说嘴巴是甜的？”

灵超从裤兜里掏出软糖，撕了糖纸塞进嘴里，咀嚼几下后又去贴了木子洋的唇瓣。

含弄了一会儿放开问，“甜了吗？”

灵超笑得有一丝狡黠，像是故意捉弄。他有时候是可爱，有时候是顽劣，有时候……有时候又有某种说不清的天真诱惑，让人徒生了点欲望。  
木子洋搂住对方的腰，贪婪地又去索取灵超嘴里的味道。

亲吻，似乎成了家成便饭的事。高兴了，便把人拉进自己怀里，轻啄一下，享受着浅尝辄止的快乐。不高兴了，更想咬上一口，慢慢蹂躏着会让心情舒畅。  
“老岳，你说亲嘴是个什么感觉？”

木子洋的问话倒是把岳明辉吓了一跳，问，“你这是铁树开了花还是脑子开了窍？”

“滚！！”

岳明辉这家伙就喜欢编排他！

 

刚下课，灵超哼着曲子去找木子洋。客厅里只有卜凡独自一人打着游戏。

灵超问，“洋哥呢？”

卜凡全神贯注地盯着手机，随口道，“和老岳去便利店了。”

灵超顿了顿，忽然问，“凡子，你喜欢岳岳吧？”

卜凡没有回话，按键的手指却停了下来。

“你没向他告白吗？”

卜凡张了张嘴，有点恼了今天多嘴多舌的灵超。

“小孩子家家问什么问！”

卜凡向来温和，从未和人动过什么气。他头一次明确地拒绝灵超，灵超非但没有怯步，反而凑近了说：  
“哦，我差点忘了，告白这种玩意只有我们这种小孩才会说，大人都喜欢身体力行~”

他故意拖长了最后四个字的尾音，语调里尽显悦耳。

卜凡似乎有点理解木子洋想揍灵超屁股的心情了，一旦淘气起来真是恨得人牙痒痒的。

“灵超，不太可控……不过也正因为如此才更有趣不是吗？”

木子洋当时说这话的表情看起来很是雀跃，他没见过对方那么想得到一个人。或许是天之骄子的关系，他活得比什么人都真实。

欲望，原来是可以赤裸裸暴露出来的东西吗？

卜凡叹口气，打算不再理会那个小恶魔的挑衅，继续埋头玩他的游戏去了。

灵超见挑唆不成，十分无聊地踢了踢沙发脚。

那天晚上，他们小酌了几杯。灵超好奇地朝杯子里伸了舌头，被木子洋果断拍了手背，只能一个人气呼呼地喝着果汁。

木子洋知道他不痛快，拍拍他的肩膀说，“大人可以不守规矩，但小孩子不行。”

灵超反讥，“你这混混头子怎么每次跟我讲话都像从良了一般。”

结果惹得木子洋去捏了他的腮帮子。

“哎呦，洋哥，痛！痛！”

木子洋知道他是假意求饶，自己才用了几分力道，哪里这样就受不住喊疼了。

他两个在这边闹着，岳明辉摇头说，“这哪里是大哥和小弟，分明就是两小孩。”

卜凡噗嗤笑了，“你这话小心被洋哥听了去，他八成又要和你闹上三四天别扭了。”

 

明明就灌了几杯下肚，木子洋整个人就恍惚起来，他躺倒在沙发上，晕晕乎乎地醉了过去。

灵超靠到他身边盘腿坐下，扭头看了几眼木子洋轻声说，“什么时候你只是我一个人的就好了。”

木子洋叮咛一声并未醒转。

也不知过了多久，木子洋听到陌生的撞击声，夹带了几句含糊不清的呻吟。他勉强睁开眼睛，就见岳明辉屈膝跪着，卜凡在后面扣了他的腰，在那身体里进进出出。  
岳明辉天生傲骨，从不会屈就自己。他向来内敛，跟在木子洋身边那么久未见得与什么人格外亲近。他说他没什么喜欢的人，这辈子大概都不会有。木子洋以为他这种人压根没什么欲望，却原来他的欲望是卜凡，所以可以张开腿被人干，被人操，因为那是卜凡，所以做什么都可以。

岳明辉保护自己，不过出于道义，是上一代的牵绊。

木子洋觉得意识更加沉了，他听着岳明辉孟浪地叫着，从那张谨慎的嘴巴里吐露出真切告白。

“我喜欢你……我喜欢你……我喜欢被你干……”

木子洋终于熬不过又合眼睡了过去。

 

自那天之后木子洋对岳明辉的态度发生了微妙的变化，其他人不觉得，就当事人心里清楚。木子洋在意的是他的兄弟没把他当自己人，有喜欢的也不告诉他，平白地欺了他，那些个什么所谓的信任仿佛全都成了狗屁。

岳明辉想解释又不知怎么开口，就在心里面盘啊磨啊，总觉得该寻个最恰当的时机，把什么都撸顺了再告诉木子洋。这一来二去两个人都憋了点情绪，这事又是因为卜凡而起，因此夹在他们中间更是无话，平白地尴尬。

灵超倒是来得更勤快了。也不管今天木子洋心情如何，直接靠到他肩上，木子洋没有动弹，任由灵超贴着自己，让肌肤滚烫。

“洋哥，等我放暑假了，我们去旅行吧。去海边，看日出，钓鱼，就我们俩。”

他的手指揉搓着木子洋的掌心，宛如无声的挑逗。

木子洋轻轻地嗯了嗯。灵超很高兴，高兴得在对方脸上啵了一下，彷如情窦初开的少年，抿嘴微笑的样子让人无比动心，就好像这世上的一切他都觉得很美好，想要尽情地热爱整个世界。

灵超跨坐到木子洋的腿上，双手搭了对方的肩膀，神情暧昧又得意。

“你是我的了。”

他自傲地说着，歪头露出一小截雪白的颈脖，展现出少年独有的优美曲线。灵超卖力地诱惑着木子洋。

好不容易可以让这个人完全属于自己，他要快一点，再快一点地拥抱他，让他陷入温柔的怀抱，得到温暖的内里。

木子洋扣住了他的手臂，问，“那天是你下的药吧？”

灵超闪过一丝慌张。如果是卜凡或是岳明辉质问，他绝对不会那么快显出破绽，可那是木子洋，木子洋是特别的。  
对方拽紧他的手腕，弄得他皱了眉头。他想喊疼，他只要喊疼木子洋一定会松开手，将他搂进怀里，拍着他的背柔声安慰。然而他为了得到木子洋，做了令对方讨厌的事。讨厌的，可以再也不理会自己的事。

“有时间和机会下药的除了你，不可能再有别人。”

他见灵超也不解释，只一味咬唇低着头。原来只不过想试探一下罢了，没想到小孩那么快沉不住气，情绪全都写在了脸上。

“是我平时太宠你还是太惯着你了？！”

他加重了语气。

 

木子洋生气了，比知道卜凡和岳明辉瞒着他谈恋爱还生气。他一向磊落，不容许别人骗他，更不许别人使什么下作的手段。

“我那么多兄弟，最信任岳明辉。他倒好，说什么这辈子都不会要老婆孩子，一心一意只守着帮派护着我，敢情全当我三岁孩童来哄骗。而你……”

木子洋顿了话头，灵超感到整个身体一僵。他想从木子洋身上下去，想立刻逃得远远的，远到任何人都找不到。他受不了木子洋即将要说的话，那些话会让自己忍不住哭出来。

“你也不遑多让。那么多兄弟，我最中意你，可你不仅下药还透露帮派里的消息，这是存了心要背叛我是不是？”

任凭灵超怎么挣扎，木子洋都牢牢地锢着他。灵超感到对方的目光像一把锋利的刀刃，马上要把他刨开，露出里面藏着的一颗真心。他的真心是一个秘密，从来都是小心翼翼不敢轻易拿出来。

“你为什么要背叛我？”

这句话是对他的公开处刑，痛得他浑身发抖。

灵超颤声说，“因为……因为我是个坏小孩……我……我一点都不好……天生就是个坏胚子……想要的东西怎么都要弄到手，我……我想把你抢过来……”

他越说越激动，整个音调都在发抖。

“我讨厌你那么信任和喜欢凡子和岳岳，所以我下了药，让他们胡闹一场，这样你才知道他们对彼此才是最重要的。我透露消息，让你受挫再帮你，这样你会觉得我比他们都靠得住。我以为……我以为这样你才能成为我一个人的，你只会信任我一个人，最依赖我，最喜欢我。”

他眼眶一热，淌下泪来。

大概是哭得太伤心，泪水模糊了视线，他想要用手去抹，木子洋还抓着他，灵超无力地哼哼。

木子洋叹口气，松开了抓住他的手腕，转而去抚了他脸颊上的热泪。

灵超不解地抬头，木子洋用手指托了他的下巴。

“你这小孩，个性怎么那么别扭，如果不是这么逼你，你打算这辈子都不告诉我实话吗？”

灵超吸吸鼻子，哑着嗓音问，“你讨厌我了吗？”

木子洋曾经想养宠物，岳明辉问他是猫还是狗又或者是什么别的动物。他思考了很久，他在别的事情上一向痛快，岳明辉不明白为什么在这种小事上反而磨叽了。  
木子洋在想灵超更像猫崽子还是更像小奶狗。后来他觉得灵超更像猫，会偷偷地靠着自己小憩，偷偷地冲自己撒娇，讨好地摇着他的小尾巴。别人想要动他的位置，他就会凶狠地龇牙。

木子洋叹口气，他这辈子都不会养什么宠物了。

“我不会对你生气，刚刚不是说了嘛，那么多兄弟，我最中意你。”

木子洋笑起来的模样一团和气，根本不像个混混头目。

灵超还记得刚进入木子洋的世界时，他也是这般笑着问：  
“你喜欢西红柿炒鸡蛋吗？”

他一点都不喜欢西红柿炒鸡蛋，他喜欢木子洋。

 

木子洋亲吻他的脸颊，耳朵，又伸手去扯他的衣领，顺着颈脖滑了进去。

灵超拽紧衣摆，嘟囔道，“我……我还是小孩……”

木子洋噗嗤一笑，“你自己说的，告白是小孩子的玩意，大人都喜欢身体力行。你是个好小孩，可惜我是个很坏的大人。”

那是颗还未熟透的果实，表皮已极具诱色，内里还是生脆的。咬上一口，鲜嫩甜蜜的汁水流了出来。

灵超是甜的，比他第一次递给自己的巧克力夹心软糖还要甜。

 

灵超光着脚丫，穿了人字拖，踢踏踢踏走在前面。

木子洋在后头咬着肉串儿，卜凡和岳明辉还是和往常一样走在身侧。

灵超回头说，“洋哥，我想喝糖水。”

木子洋朝岳明辉使了个眼色，岳明辉又朝卜凡使了个眼色，卜凡……无奈地和灵超擦身而过，往夜市的摊位跑过去。

“洋洋，你故意的吧？”

“故意什么？”木子洋答非所问。

“你早就知道我和凡子的事，不过就是想看下灵超的反应吧。”

木子洋咬了口肉下来，咀嚼吞下。

“岳明辉，肉真好吃。”

岳明辉不知怎么，有点同情前面那个蹦蹦跳跳的小不点了。

 

“我是个坏小孩，最坏的坏小孩……”

灵超哼着不成调的字眼，嘴角漾出好看的梨涡。


End file.
